


Quarantine Times with the Pines Family

by Ashley10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Catan, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: The Pines family plays Catan. This might be some short stories about the Pines family through covid.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Quarantine Times with the Pines Family

“Pacifica!” Dipper shouted, “Come on, we’re waiting!”

“I know, I know.” Pacifica’s voice got louder as she walked down the stairs. She was greeted by her family. Her new family, her chosen family. Mabel was petting Ash, their new cat, the Stans were arguing quietly in the corner, a normal occurrence, and Dipper was setting up the board game. “Hey everybody, are we ready to get this party started?” She asked as she sat down.

“I just can’t believe we’re all in the same place again,” Mabel exclaimed, finally releasing Ash. 

“Yes, we haven’t seen each other in quite a while. I believe it was the twin’s graduation.” Ford replied in his usual deadly serious voice. 

“Well, somebody insisted on traveling the world to look for mysteries.” Stanley gave a pointed look at Ford, “‘It’ll be fun’ he said. ‘Just like old times’ he said. ‘Just for a few months’ he said.”

“And how was I supposed to know we were going to get stuck across the ocean for 8 months?” Ford protested.

“Boys, boys, boys. It’s fine. We’re all here now so I can finally crush you at Catan. I’ve been practicing.” Mabel said.

“Mabel, no self-respecting 20-year old practices Catan. Plus who’d you go against? Waddles?” Dipper questioned.

“That old pig is still around? Though he’d be dead now, with what 12-year old Mabel put him through.” Stan questioned. Unfortunately for him, his question was never really answered. Dipper and Mabel were now in sibling fight mode.

“Well, I wasn’t the one who made clones of himself to try to impress the girl he likes. Which failed.”

“Maybe, but you were the one who dated gnomes, a merman, and put on a puppet show to get the attention of a guy who made out with his puppets.”

“And you’re the one who gave his body to a demon.”

“And you’re the one who caused the apocalypse.”

“Now, now. That wasn’t the apocalypse. Bill couldn’t get past the Gravity Falls border remember?” Pacifica jumped in, hoping it wasn’t too late. Things didn’t usually get too heated between the twins, but with the stuff they’d gone through in their youth, spats and revenge plots were bound to happen.

“I thought we were in the middle of the apocalypse right now.” Stan said, “I mean remember why we’re all here?”

“Because nobody else has a house.” Dipper deadpanned.

“No, because the son of a Belgium waffle called COVID has destroyed civilization!” Stan raged.

“Stanley,” Ford stated, “The kids, they aren’t kids anymore. I think they can handle real swears. Plus isn’t correct at all. You should call it coronavirus or covid19 if you must.”

“Eh, why would I be ‘grammatically correct’ or whatever when I have a know-it-all twin brother to correct me constantly.” Stan smiled.

“Exactly!” Mabel said, “Dipper corrects my speech anyway, and it makes him look like an apathetic jerk.”

“It does not! I’ll have you know that I have been complimented many times on my grammar and people, such as employers, appreciate people who have the facts right and stand up for them.” Dipper protested.

“You’re such a nerd. Now, are we going to start this game? Or just reminisce this whole time?” Pacifica asked.

“There are only 4 colors and 5 of us.” Ford said, “I suppose I could be on a team with Stanley.”

“No, I think the couple should be the team,” Stan said.

“Yeah, whenever you two team up you fight the whole time and end up winning anyway,” Mabel said as she snatched the pouch of blue pieces. “So, Pazzy, and Dipstick will be white, I’m blue, and that leaves orange and red,”

“Why are me and Dipper white?” Pacifica asked.

“I want to be red,” Ford and Stan said at the same time, “Why should you be red?”

“Listen, Grunkle Stan’ll be orange and Ford’ll be red.” Dipper said firmly, “Now can we please start playing this game?”

“Yes yes, fine Dip.” Mabel calmed him, “I’m just going to whip up a quick fire in your beautiful fireplace.” Dipper groaned and fell back on the couch. 

“You ok babe?” Pacifica asked while rubbing his shoulder. All she got in response was another soft groan, “So, you’ve got it all setup? Is it ok if I choose our settlement places?” Dipper sighed and nodded, his eyes closed. Soon Mabel’s fire was warming the room and the game was just going to begin.

“This game is ridiculous.” Stan was incredulous, “None of this makes any sense, there’s no way this is a real game!”

“Maybe if you read the rulebook-” Dipper offered.

“No way!” Ford replied this time, “We refuse to read the rulebook. No Pines with self-respect accepts help from a faceless company’s robotic commands!”

“I think you’re taking this too seriously, it’s just a game Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said gently.

“Stop calling us Grunkle, we get it. We’re old.” Stan joked.

“And the first role of the game is a… 2. Wow, ok. Is anyone even on a 2?” Dipper scanned the board, oblivious to the conversation taking place above the board. “So Mabel gets an ore, and I think that’s it.” He picked up the ore card from the top of the deck on put it on the table in front of Mabel. Causing her to snap her attention back to the game. 

“Why’d I get an ore?” She questioned, “Oh, that’s right. It’s from that 2 you told me wouldn’t give me anything!” Mabel teased.

“It’s a game of chance. Ok?” Dipper said, “since the Stans aren’t paying attention I guess you’ll roll next.”

“So, how do I roll?” Mabel asked.

“Just like you’d roll a regular die,” Dipper’s patience was already wearing thin. Mabel haphazardly threw the dice on the table, resulting in a 6.

“Great!” Dipper sounded desperate, he started dolling out cards. Face relaxing as his brain focused on something he’d done before. Something concrete and easy. It was rare to see him so relaxed in an environment with more than 2 other people and Pacifica cherished it. Forgetting Ford, Stan, and Mabel. She focussed on his messy brown locks that were never brushed and thus covered a hat most of the time. And his light brown eyes darting from card to board to person as he basically ran the entire game himself. The adorable introvert. He barely knew how to socialize with his own family. More wrapped up in the game no one was playing to glance at his twin or add a comment on Soos and Melody’s recent wedding.

The game continued on. Of course, it seemed to last forever and was peppered with fights on whose settlement went where and whether or not the yellow card was hay or wheat (hay, obviously). In the end Mabel and her fire both eventually burnt out, the Stans grumbled their way to their matching futons in the basement, and Dipper and Pacifica were left picking up the game.

“You sure you’re ok?” Pacifica asked.

“Yeah, it’s really great to see them all again. I guess I might be worried because of corona and fell into the habit of fighting with Mabel or focusing on the game.” Dipper sighed, “I know I shouldn’t be stressed about this, but it’s been so long since I’ve seen any of them. Since we’ve all been together. I don’t know what to do.

“You’re doing great babe. I’m sure they love it here, Mabel is so happy to see her twin again and I’m sure you know that your Grunkles show their love for the two of you through their grumpiness. Everyone is happy.” She smiled and sat back on the couch, partly relieved the eventful day was over.

“What about you?” He sat next to her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

“Couldn’t be happier…” They smiled at each other and yawned, almost in unison, before falling asleep right there.


End file.
